Red Riding Hood
by charliemittens
Summary: Just an interesting mix of Little Red Riding Hood.   It's time to see just how sweet, Little Red really is...


Red Riding Hood

Red Riding Hood

Once upon a time… there was a young girl, who was called, little red riding hood, because of the red cape she always wore, but everyone just called her Red, for short. Everyone loved Red for all the kind things she did, but these fans of hers are about to discover, how kind and lovable she really is.

One day, Red's Grandma became very lonely, so Red decided to take her a basket of cakes and ginger beer. She started her walk through the forest towards her grandma's house, knowing all about the evil wolf who had killed so many kind people.

She followed the path that twisted and turned between small groups of trees and flowerbeds. She started to walk across a little bridge that lead her closer to the hill where her Grandma's house lay, when a giant troll jumped in front of her.

"Who's that tip toeing across my bridge?" the ugly, green troll asked, his eyes on the basket in Red's arms. "Save it for the goats." Red replied, picking a piece of linen off her shoulder and flicking it towards the troll.

The troll roared and ran at her, but Red had heard of the ugly troll and was prepared. She pulled a grenade from her basket, pulled the cap and threw it at the troll who had stopped completely and was now watching the grenade as it flew towards him.

Red stared at the troll, a smile playing on her lips as she watched him blow up along with the grenade. "Huh, trolls." She muttered, shaking her head as she continued to cross the bridge. Red strode on, throwing the cap from the grenade into the river behind her and soon came across a tree that had landed through the middle path. Red sighed and started to walk around the massive fallen tree. She got to the end of the tree, which had massive claw marks down the trunk.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Red said, turning around just to come face to face with a grizzly bear. The bear growled at her and rose onto its hind legs. Red laughed and saw the bear look at her basket fearfully. An evil grin appeared on her lips as she reached into her basket and pulled out a slingshot.

"Fetch." She said simply as she shot a stone at the bear, watching it as it hit the bear in the head. She smiled to herself as she heard the bear moan in pain. "Oh dear!" Red said, the bear falling to the ground.

She watched him fall, then turned and continued to walk, as she placed her slingshot back into her basket. Soon enough she came to a clearing. She stepped into it and sat down, choosing to rest for a while. "All these wild animals, what's wrong with the world?" She muttered as she pulled a cookie from the basket.

She went to take a bite but was stoped by the sound of a low growl. Red lowered the cookie and smiled. "Hello, wolf." She said, her eyes scanning the trees around her.

"Hello, girl." A voice replied from the trees. Red took her basket and stood, her eyes catching a glimpse of fur rushing through the trees. Red smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, you know? Your actually quite popular in my village." She said, her smile widening as the wolf stepped into the clearing. "Really? Maybe I should visit sometime." He replied, a flash of light crossing his sharp, white teeth. "You know, I've heard rumours of you too. They say you are kind and lovable. Not quite the girl I see before me. Tell me, where would a young girl like you be headed? The woods aren't exactly picnic material you know." The wolf pointed out as he slowly circled Red, his eyes stealing looks at Red's basket every few seconds.

"Don't stress yourself wolf, I'm just going to visit my grandma, something wolves like you know all toowell about." Red said, baring her teeth at the wolf angrily. "Oh how sweet, visiting your grandma. And where about in the woods does she live?" the wolf mocks. "Oh, like you _don't_ know." Red replied, her expression unreadable.

"I have an idea, why don't I meet you there? A little get together with just you, your grandma and I?" the wolf asked, already running down the path.

"Stupid wolf, he should really try some short cuts." Red muttered, walking away from the path and towards a faint pathway, which of coarse, was the short cut to her grandma's house.

A few minutes later, Red found herself sitting out the front of her grandma's house with her basket sitting in her lap. Bored, she sat sewing up a hole in one of her grandma's socks from the washing line. She heard a twig snap in front of her, but she didn't lift her eyes. "Hello again, wolf." She muttered, placing her sewing aside. "How did you get here so fast?" the wolf asked, trying (but not succeeding) to hide his surprise. "Oh, I took the short cut, you should try it some time." Red replied, an evil grin creeping onto her face.

She picked up her basket and reached inside. As she slowly pulled her hand out, the wolf flinched. "Not to worry, I'm just trying to offer you a cookie." She said placing the cookie in front of the wolf's nose. He sniffed, then gobbled it up, giving Red just the right amount of time to pull her dagger from her basket unnoticed. She hid it behind her back and feed the wolf a cupcake, alone with a few more cookies. The wolf took his time to scoff them down, sniffing each one before he ate them.

He finally looked up, icing smeared around his mouth. "I thought you were going to kill me," the wolf finally said, a weak smile on his face. Red replied his smile with a smile of her own, but hers wasn't sweet, at all. "Well, you thought right." Red said pulling the dagger from behind her. The wolf stopped in horror, leaving Red all the time she needed to through it. It flew through the air like a dart and left as quickly as it came, leaving Red standing there, with empty hands and a wolf lying dead in front of her.

"That's my girl." a voice came from the door. Red turned to her grandma and smiled. She smiled back at her gran before retrieving her dagger and placing it back in the basket, where it belonged. "Come inside and have some hot chocolate, you've had a long day." Her grandma said, an evil grin of her own appearing on her lips.

That night when Red when home, she went with a warm, new wolf skin coat which she wore everywhere. The town's people thought of her as a hero, but keep in mind, Red never told them the _whole_ story, well, not correctly anyway.

1


End file.
